Beautiful Howl
by Jiggy'N'FairPhili
Summary: Slash. Fenrir/Remus. The night of the full moon, and neither thinks the other knows.


_A/N This fic is for my friend Psycho Hippy, we have started this idea where we give each other random pairings and then write a one shot based on that pairing. The challenge I gave her is called 'Same Difference' it is much fun._

_Also an Alpha is the leader in a wolf pack for those who don't know._

_Warning: Slash, if you don't like then off you pop._

_Disclaimer: Own Not, Profit Not, Sue Not._

Fenrir's thoughts underlined.

Moon shadows cast over Remus's gaunt face as he ran, slowly lapsing closer to the ground as he made the transformation from man to beast.

_Remus's thoughts italics._

Moon shadows were cast over Remus' gaunt face as he ran, slowly lapsing closer to the ground as he made the transformation from man to beast.

His knees snapped into reverse and his hands hit the ground, but this only caused him to pound at the ground harder, his un-padded hands blistering and bleeding.

His teeth elongated and his mouth was forced into a grimace as his clothes were torn off by his contorting body, as he sprouted long matted hair, his nails became talons and his vision became sharp and contorted.

Remus hurtled lopsidedly into the clearing, checking behind him to make sure he hadn't been followed.

And they could still call him a monster, after the way they reacted to his form.

Remus licked his swollen paw, shuddering at the taste of his own blood.

Something jumped in the corner of his eye and Remus threw himself into the long marshy reeds. He watched carefully as the eclipse of a wolf made its way down to the river to drink.

Remus couldn't reveal himself – if this was the other wolf's territory he would be torn to shreds, and he had no chance of getting away using intimidation as his injuries were clearly visible.

The wolf threw his head back and howled, a long mournful moan, unique to only one wolf.

Remus remembered clearly how Fenrir's cry could bring him to tears as he used to watch the other wolf longingly, in a similar way to how he was now: crouched in the reeds in the moonlight.

Remus pulled himself up. He was in Fenrir's pack – he would not be hurt.

Remus limped towards his Alpha, his lifeless left paw trailing uselessly.

Fenrir's ears pricked up, he turned and snarled. Then he sniffed and recognised the scent. He padded towards Remus, and bent to sniff his paw. Remus tensed as he felt Fenrir's tongue take away the blood.

Fenrir felt this and his head snapped up, his yellow eyes ablaze, staring at Remus.

All Remus could do was stare back, his black eyes reflecting the full moon over their heads.

Fenrir's eyes began to smoulder then were extinguished as he stared at Remus.

Fenrir leant towards him, rubbing his muzzle along the side of Remus's neck.

Remus returned his affection by licking his shoulder blade and placing his paw on top of the other lycanthropes'.

Fenrir pulled away and began to pad towards the trees, brushing his tail against Remus as a motion for him to follow.

Remus did so, still slightly lame, but the bleeding had stopped.

Fenrir came to a halt in front of a small alcove in a large birch, he then tore up some lunar flower and chewed it in his mouth, lathering it on Remus's wounds, which closed slowly.

Remus looked at Fenrir, whose eyes were wan and ashen with what looked like sadness, and as Remus looked up Fenrir leaned forwards and licked the end of his muzzle.

Remus bowed his head unable to do anything.

Fenrir slithered into the alcove and curled up, he then looked piercingly at Remus and his eyes flicked to the space next to him.

Remus inched in and curled up next to Fenrir, burying his muzzle into his shoulder blade.

But neither slept for a while.

He's only a half werewolf, and judging from the state of him he hasn't taken his potion. He won't remember a thing tomorrow.

_I don't want to tell him I've taken my potion. I am sane. I just can't admit it. I will remember this. I couldn't forget it if I tried._

Remus couldn't really feel anything for me. I know I'm always angry and I thirst for blood, and he hates me for it, but… when I'm with him just the thought of even a drop of blood makes me sick.

_He's bloodthirsty, evil and arrogant, but why is he being so kind? And why does his howl always make me want to cry, with just the thought that such a beautiful thing will never be for me._

When I howl all I can think of his him, the sound of my voice echoing throughout the night, beautiful and sad; like him. When my voice sings, it's for him.

_He hates me, he thinks I'm gutless. A stupid half –wolf and a coward._

I bit him, I should repulse him.

_He bit me, but he's shown me the most beautiful days of my life._

_All I can think of is him, but I suppose this is it._

When the moon rose Remus found some clothes piled for him, Fenrir gone. Not a word was spoken. They parted.

But when the next lunar cycle reached its peak both wolves came back to the same place in the hope that the other might be there, waiting.


End file.
